The present invention relates to a garbage disposal system for household garbage and relates more particularly to such a garbage disposal system which eliminates the problem of secondary pollution and making the garbage into useful material.
Several methods are known and widely used to treat the garbage in some countries. These methods including dumping the garbage at appointed spots, sealing the dumps with clay to ensure fermentation, burning the garbage through a garbage furnance, etc. However, these conventional methods are still not satisfactory in function because of secondary pollution during or after the treatment.